


Green Underwear Culture

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Shots, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: Sherlock doesn't know what a body shot is. Jim cannot stand for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three prompt: drunk shenanigans

“Absolutely not.” Sherlock huffs, sprawled sideways over his chair, head hanging over the arm, glazed-over eyes staring at the ceiling. “I have no need to see the naked human form, so I’ve got no need to spend exorbitant amounts on drinks in a dirty pool hall.”

“It’s not a pool hall, and it’s quite clean if you go to the right places.” Jim counters, laying on the ground, suit jacket discarded, tie loose around his neck. They hold hands, but only barely — Sherlock can’t feel his hand, and Jim can feel his own pulse in his skin. “And I’ve got endless money anyway.”

“I still don’t see the point.” The detective wet his lips, “We’re already smashed beyond reason, wouldn’t you agree?”

“In my culture, we have a saying.”

“Don’t eat potato fungus?”

“Shh I left Ireland like two decades ago.” Jim smirks, squeezing Sherlock’s hand, “Y-you’re never too drunk for a body shot.”

Sherlock chuckles, hiccuping, “Clearly you’re not still Catholic either.”

“Oh, _that_ I am.” Jim sticks his tongue out, a smile lingering on his lips a moment. “A little less, actually, maybe… But I meant in-”

“Green underwear culture?” Sherlock offers, sitting up carefully, swaying as he craned his neck down to look at him.

“To put it in the vaguest sense of ‘politely.’”

“Hm… body shots.” The taller man pulls Jim up to lean on, legs shaky, “There’s tequila… in the cabinet under the sink. It’s good quality.”

Brain fuzzy with gin and olive already, Jim blinks. _Oh_. “Are your limes up to date? No, scratch, that, when’s the last time you even went shopping?”

“John bought some yesterday.” Sherlock pointed out matter-of-factly, eyes, mind, and fingers preoccupied with getting his shirt buttons open. _Remembering_ this means he’ll get to sip booze off Sherlock’s belly, Jim holds his tongue and goes to get the bottle.

When his shirt is discarded, Sherlock lays in the middle of the living room, hands folded behind his head. Jim returns, salt and lime wedges in one hand, squared bottle of Lunazul in the other.

“So,” Sherlock laughs a bit nervously,” What is proper ‘body shot’ procedure?” 


End file.
